


Breaking The News

by TaikoTurtle



Series: Trimberly Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Nothing too extreme, a little bit of violence but nothing too crazy, but it's mostly vague, did they ever mention her last name in the 2017 movie?, okay it still bugs me that it's listed as Trini Kwan, or maybe not, power rangers 2017, some mentions of sex, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaikoTurtle/pseuds/TaikoTurtle
Summary: How do Kimberly and Trini tell the rest of the rangers that they're together? Eh, they'll figure out a way; they always do.Based on the tumblr prompt: "telling the other rangers they're together"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to gay-ass-sideblog, who proposed the tumblr prompt "telling the other rangers they're together." Thanks for the inspiration, and I hope you enjoy this short story!

“Trini, we should really–”

The rest of Kimberly’s words catch in her throat as the shorter girl’s mouth presses against her neck in a series of feverish kisses, each one shooting waves of heat through her body and melting her from the inside out.  Kimberly’s breath exhales in shaky, drawn out bursts as if she was actually in control of the relentless desire boiling to the surface, but she knows it’s a damn lie and just a couple more minutes is all it would take to hurl her past the point of no return.

They shouldn’t be doing this – especially not here of all places.

Kimberly can feel the cool tile of the girl’s bathroom wall at school rubbing against her back – a stark contrast to the raging inferno of her skin – as Trini closes whatever miniscule gap that remained between their bodies by leaning in with all her weight.  Her heart hammers away in her chest with such force that she’s almost certain Trini can feel it too.

She feels a hand snake under her shirt and palm at her stomach. Trini’s hands are the perfect mixture of soft and gentle, yet firmly demanding and her touch instantly short-circuits Kimberly’s senses. A quiet moan escapes her lips, surprising herself into a vaguely lucid state long enough to string words together.

“I’m… missing AP biology… r-right now.”

Trini pauses and laughs – an actual  _ genuine _ laugh – relenting in her onslaught for a brief moment to address her concerns.

“This ain’t enough bio for you, princess?”

Her breath is hot against her skin and Kimberly shudders involuntarily as a small smile tugs at her lips. “God, you’re so lame.”

“Whatever, you know you like it.”

In a flash, Trini’s lips are back on her neck, her teeth biting down just hard enough to elicit another moan, much louder than before, as Kimberly throws her head back against the wall because she's  _definitely_ loving this.

Her eyes squeeze shut and she’s far beyond the point of self-control, so she figures fuck it, who even needs bio these days? It’s not like missing one class will be the end of the world.

So she squeezes Trini tighter, drawing her in closer than anyone has ever been before, closer to her heart than she’d ever admit out loud, and lets herself get lost in the moment.

 

//

 

Kimberly doesn’t know when it started.

Sure, she can pinpoint the exact moment when she thought  _ holy shit this girl is hot _ – it was while they were doing just a routine training, because goddamn the vivid image of Trini in a low-cut tanktop with glistening skin – but the gradual developing feelings over time? Hell no.

Was it their first one-on-one at their favorite coffee shop?

Or was it when she pulled Trini down into the ravine for the first time? Her eyes wide all at once with fear, shock, and rage as if shouting _I can’t believe you just fucking tricked me_.

Could it have been when they were being pushed back into the pit against Goldar, hope seemingly lost and their lives all but forfeit?

No, she doesn’t know when it started but what she  _ does _ know now is that she’s falling hard for this pint-sized, feisty ranger and she really couldn’t care less.

About a month after Rita Repulsa’s failed attack on Angel Grove, they were fighting off another terrible villain claiming to be all-powerful and beyond their mortal comprehension. With a name like Lord Zedd? Yeah right, whatever.

Regardless, he gave them a good run for their money, what with a large zord to match their own and immense strength in his own right, but more importantly he essentially served as the catalyst to Kimberly’s emotional epiphany.

Trini’s zord had been struck hard by an oversized monster, courtesy of Lord Zedd, and launched into a hill before catching fire. She struggled to crawl out of the cockpit amidst the burning flames and though she seemed to be holding up just fine, the moment she stood up on the snout of her sabertooth tiger her legs gave way and her body collapsed like a rag doll.

All the way up in the sky, Kimberly sensed Trini’s energy slowly beginning to fade, and when she laid eyes on her crumpled figure, something in her utterly snapped. 

Screaming with fury, she unleashed a maelstrom of rockets and lasers - any and every firepower at her disposal she just let the monster have it. The Ptera zord rained down destruction on the oversized beast, and though the others followed suit with their own range of weaponry, nothing rivaled the unbridled rage coursing through Kimberly’s veins.

When the dust settled and the monster was vanquished, Kimberly piloted her zord over to be the first one over to Trini. Leaping down from her own machine midair, she landed roughly in a somersaulting roll before skidding to a stop by the yellow ranger.

She yanked off Trini’s helmet to give her more space to breathe, revealing a scratched up, battered face, and it took all of Kimberly’s willpower not to scream and break down into a sobbing mess.

“Trini. Trini! Don’t you  _ dare _ do this to me!”

She pulled the smaller girl into her arms and cradled her tenderly before it suddenly hit her like a tidal wave. Flashes of memories, snippets of their time together brief as it may have been, but it all came together and inundated her senses with unbearable emotions until she was one step away from the edge of oblivion. Kimberly cared for her on such a deep level that she felt like a blindsided fool for not knowing how she couldn’t recognize it before.

This moment of loss, this level of absence, the absolute void that was threatening to form in her heart and swallow her whole - it all pointed to one glaring conclusion that seemed so painfully obvious in retrospect.

Pulling off her own helmet, Kimberly pressed her forehead to Trini’s and felt warm tears trickle down her cheeks.

“You dummy. Don’t leave me. You _ can’t  _ leave me _ \- please. _ ”

The rest of the zords started to catch up to their location and through the cacophony of grinding metal and roaring flames licking up around their surroundings, Kimberly could only focus on the rough cough that reverberated through Trini’s body like a miracle.

“W-who you callin’ a dummy?”

Kimberly didn’t know whether she should laugh or cry, and instead managed an ugly combination of the two resulting in an unceremonious choked snorting sound. It was ugly and on any other day she’d loathe for anyone to hear it, but all that mattered was that Trini was safe in her arms and very much alive.

Trini’s arms wrapped loosely around Kimberly for support in more ways than one and she whispered weakly for just her to hear.

“I’ll never leave you.”

The bond between the two shifted that day. Kimberly hated herself for not realizing how she felt sooner, how it took Trini nearly dying  _ again _ for her to see it so crystal clear, but somewhere along the journey of becoming rangers together and fighting off evil, she developed feelings for this feisty yellow ranger and now she can't imagine her life without Trini in it.

 

//

 

“We’re going to have to tell the others.”

Kimberly munches on a donut thoughtfully as Trini’s words cut through the mellow drone of ambient noise in their favorite coffee shop.

“I mean, c’mon, you know they’ll find out eventually. Especially Zack. The dude is insane and can probably hear us talking about him right now through weird telepathy or some shit. Plus what if this affects our morphing abilities?”

Trini takes a bite of her own donut covered with a healthy layer of sugar, and though her words always poke fun at their black ranger comrade, Kimberly knows it’s always just a front – Trini and Zack are nearly inseparable. They’re the dynamic duo of mayhem to the point where if Trini isn’t with Kimberly, then they know she’s with Zack.

It’s a ‘bromance’ made in heaven, according to Zack who enjoys exclaiming this fact out loud as they train against putties, to which Trini merely rolls her eyes with exasperation in response, but when she turns away and thinks nobody is watching, a small grin overtakes her features. It’s a minute gesture that never escapes Kimberly and reminds her that becoming the power rangers meant welcoming a new formed family.

No matter how rough things may get, they know they would always have each other.

With their powers constantly keeping them finely in tune with one another though, Trini  _ does _ make a valid point that any secrets could possibly begin to disrupt their synchronicity. 

Shrugging nonchalantly, Kimberly keeps her gaze averted to her half-eaten donut rather than look the other girl in the eyes.

“We’ll tell them. Eventually.”

The clatter of cups and chatting customers fills the gap of silence that follows, and when Trini doesn’t respond, Kimberly glances up and her heart sinks. Trini’s shoulders are slumped, her eyes low and crestfallen, and her overall aura likens to that of a deflating balloon.

Kimberly can practically  _ feel _ Trini’s disappointment as her own, radiating out in a near tangible fashion, as if it’s reaching out and touching her soul through their power ranger connection, and suddenly her heart feels suffocated and heavy like an anchor cast out at sea.

She reaches out and takes Trini’s free hand in her own, lacing their fingers together in a comfortable, intimate grip as if they were made for each other, and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

_ I’m not ashamed of you, I swear. _

These words flash through Kimberly’s mind and as Trini looks up and into her eyes, the pain in her chest diminishes somewhat.

She knows telepathy isn’t a thing, or at least she really hopes it isn’t considering all of the things that have run through her mind when they’re alone together, but she can’t seem to find the right words to say to put Trini at ease.

Truth be told, Kimberly doesn’t know  _ why _ they haven’t told the rest of the group. It’s always boiled down to ‘this just isn’t the best time’ or something along those lines, but honestly when is it ever a good time?  

There’s no fear as to whether the group would accept it, seeing as how they seemed fine when Trini made her nondescript declaration at the campfire some odd months ago, so that reason for hesitation is out of the picture.

Nobody seemed romantically interested in anybody else within the group, as far as she could tell anyways, so no toes would be stepped on and no feelings would be hurt. Another reason for hesitation scratched off.

So that settles it.

“We can say something by the end of the week. That sound okay to you?”

Kimberly proposes a sort of pseudo-ultimatum, one that if it fails to follow through wouldn’t spell the end of the world, but would still mean a great deal to Trini.

Nodding with renewed vigor and higher spirits, Trini cocks her head to the side and smiles gratefully.

“Sounds perfect.”

 

//

 

“Where are Trini and Kimberly? They were supposed to be here by now!”

Jason paces around the cliff top above the ravine, dust kicking up in his wake as he checks his watch every couple of minutes as if it would help the two girls magically appear out of thin air. 

“W-well they have been acting awfully strange this past week. Perhaps they are in the middle of an argument? Maybe some personal issues have arisen?” Billy proposes, his eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of the absent rangers.

“Personal or not, we have training to keep up with,” Jason retorts, annoyance dripping in his words, “and we have to stick by it or we’re going to get our butts kicked if we start getting lazy.”

A light breeze blows through the air, rustling the plants and adding to the dust kicking up from Jason’s impatience. Nobody could blame him though. The bright overhead sun, coupled with relatively clear skies spells the perfect day for outdoor activities. Biking, hiking, sports, pretty much  _ anything _ would be better than being cooped up in an underground alien facility yet here they are, ready to put in their time.

“Dude, let’s just start without them. I’m sure they’ll catch up later,” says Zack before diving down into the water below. 

Billy shrugs his shoulders in agreement. “We shouldn’t be held back from our training just because the girls are late. I do believe we should begin and they’ll get here when they get here.”

Grumbling because it’s definitely not okay for members of their team to just go rogue, Jason finally acquiesces and figures he has no other choice but to go along with the members who are actually present.

“Fine, you’re right. We’ll get started on our own, but if they’re not here in a half hour then I’m going to go looking for them. They could just be slacking off but what if there’s a problem? What if they ran into trouble? What if--“

His voice trails off and images of Rita flashes through his mind and he thinks of the terrible things that almost came to pass. He thinks of his team who he led recklessly into danger, of his team who was willing to die with him to defend the world, of his team member who actually  _did_ die to selflessly protect everyone.

A hand rests on his shoulder and Jason looks up into Billy’s twinkling eyes, his infectiously optimistic smile lifting a weight off his shoulders that he barely knew was there.

“Jason, I’m sure they’re fine. Can we go train now? I really need to be home in two hours or my mom is going to have some very stern words with me.”

Chuckling softly Jason nods. “Yeah, let’s go.”

The pair dive into the deep ravine like it’s second nature and swim through to the power rangers headquarters. They navigate through the winding underground rock paths and though in the very beginning it seemed cavernous and infinitely maze-like, now it just feels like home.

With their eyes adjusted to the darker light of the tunnels, the pair spot Zack doing push-ups on the ground outside of the entrance to the training room. Upon hearing their arrival, he shoots up and claps his hands together eagerly.

“Took you long enough! Okay so I was thinking that maybe after our typical hand-to-hand combat we can take the zords out for a spin, do a little group training, maybe do some cool tricks and—“

“Last time you took a zord out for a ‘spin’ you almost crashed it on us.” Billy says very manner-of-factly, his eyes contorted in a curious frown.

“Okay, that was like, one time and that was so long ago! We pilot our zords all the time now, why can’t we do something more awesome?”

Continuing to walk towards the makeshift training room, Jason rubs his forehead and sighs.

“No Zack, we’ve gone over this before.” He pauses momentarily before they finally leap down into the training room, or ‘glorified cave’ as Zack once called it, and continues on. 

“No tricks, no stunts, no joyrides, no—oh my God!”

Zack's head whips into the direction of Jason's line of sight and he instantly falls to the ground, cackling like an elated child, because he sees exactly what stopped Jason in his tracks mere seconds after the exclamation. Kimberly had been leaning up against one of the larger rock formations, but with Jason’s yelp she had practically shoved the other girl away in panicked surprise.

Sprawled out on the ground like a kicked puppy, Trini scoops up her shirt and quickly shoves it over her head in an attempt to make herself somewhat decent as Kimberly scrambles to put her pants back on. Wiping her mouth unabashedly, Trini smirks at her girlfriend.

“Looks like we didn’t have to say anything to them after all.”

The remark garners her a light slap on the back of her head as Kimberly’s face completely flush from embarrassment shoots her a look of indignation, but Trini thinks the boys’ expressions are totally worth it.

“In-in here? Why. How. Wh-what? What you were you  _ doing _ ?!" 

Jason’s shrill voice echoes through the training room before Billy chimes in.

“Well I think they were having se-“

“THANK YOU BILLY.”

 


End file.
